Caught in The Rain
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: A bundle of one shots following the Guardians and Pitch through turmoil. Latest Chapters: The New Kid 3
1. Thunderstorm

Jack was flying back to the Pole from Burgess. It was a somewhat long flight, but he didn't mind that much as he got fantastic views.

He was flying over some little town in England when dark clouds started to gather. He frowned, and a growl filled the sky, deafening the young immortal.

Thunder.

His eyes widened as he realised, scanning the sky worriedly, picking out the darker clouds. He was so absorbed in this that he didn't notice the metallic scent that drifted through the air until fear prickled down his spine. He gasped out loud, darting swiftly to the left and watching with horror as lightning crashed mercilessly down into the place he had been. Rain lashed down into the air, plastering his hair flat. Gulping, he let himself drop, hoping to escape the thunderstorm. He clutched his staff, recalling something about wood attracting lightning, but the knowledge was fragmented and half forgotten.

He desperately tried to avoid the lightning bolts that hurtled like maddened horses towards him. He didn't quite manage to dodge one, and his sleeve started to smoke. He gave a wounded yelp, his skin smarting. Giving up, he threw a snow globe and collapsed through the portal to the Pole.

The pain wracked his body, the arm almost shrieking in protest as he dragged himself upwards. One of the yetis noticed him and dropped the plate he was holding, seeing the horrific burn running down Jack's arm. He rushed forward and picked Jack up in his strong arms. The youngest Guardian struggled, weakly declaring himself fine.

"Only a thunderstorm," he tried to tell the yeti, but the yeti was racing towards a door. He opened it without knocking. A large Russian voice boomed angrily from within.

"BUGGY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME UNLESS IT IS EMERGENCY!"

Buggy growled in complaint, holding out the injured teen he carried in his arms. North gaped, hurrying over. "Vhat happened to him? Jack!"

"Jus' thunder…" Jack murmured, clutching the burn with tears in his eyes. "Thun'er an' lightnin'…"

His arm was starting to hurt a lot now, and he could hear North shouting something. He tried to stay awake but the darkness claimed him.


	2. Music Box

A clockwork dancer twirled on a music box as a slow, slightly broken waltzing tune played. North painted a small plane as he listened to the tune, remembering a little girl.

"_I love all the stories. Even the music Ombric listens to tells me a story, the story of the dancers, of the instrument and the craftsmen. The creators who are like you, North."_

He watched the pretty clockwork ballerina turn around and around, graceful and melancholy. North heard the gears inside the box, could half see how the little music box would work. He knew what the music box looked like internally.

He tried to imagine how it told a story, how the people who had made it had felt the wonder of their talents and the possibilities under their fingertips. He imagined it, but still felt he couldn't see it as a story.

Maybe it just was not in his nature. He would rather take in the brilliant splendour of the possibilities a piece of wood had rather than try to make a story from its imagined past. He picked up the plane again, painting Katherine from memory on its underside and the gosling on its wings. On the tail of the plane he painted the book that Katherine carried around with her.

A resounding crash echoed down the hall. Yetis started shouting and scolding, and carefree laughter filled the air – which had begun to get slightly colder. Absorbed in his work, North painted Nightlight on the side of the plane, but began to wonder.

What if Jack had met them?

Would they have been friends? He didn't know, really. He knew that Jack would have delighted the children of Santoff Clausen as he knew them, but the new generation loved him fiercely. The bear, grey around its muzzle now with all the years it had protected the village, always roared in greeting when he saw Jack's thin form drop into the forests. The children would cluster around him, and Jack would bask in their belief, blue eyes shining.

North picked up another plane and started to paint Jack, laughing a little. The music box wound to a halt and North put down the plane, winding up the decorative little key and standing it on the table. He finished painting Jack and smiled, a small tear tracing down his face.

Jack burst through the door. "North! It was fantastic today! We went exploring, and had a race through the treetops! Almost Youngest but Not Quite William said to tell you hello from him, and Taller than Medium William's mom gave me brownies, look, here! Ombric told me a funny story as well. About a parrot…"

He trailed off. "Hey, are you okay?"

Wandering over, he picked up the first plane. "Who are these kids?" He blinked in surprise, seeing the little girl had a knife through her belt, and the boy glowed slightly thanks to some special paint North had found.

North smiled. "Well, Jack…"

A child's laughter echoed through his memory.

"Let me tell you a story…"


	3. Tears of Who I Used To Be

Pitch gasped, as fiery pain flashed through his ribs.

It hurt. It hurt him so much, and he didn't know why this hurt. The sand had attached itself to the open wound made by the golden sand, but he'd tried not to show the pain, he'd stood up to the Sandman. He'd been defeated and now his wounds were making themselves known.

That brat of a winter spirit… if he had not helped them the Guardians' rule would be in tatters, much like that of the Golden age. His sand filled cuts throbbed in synchrony with his bruises, and a headache announced its arrival.

Jack Frost. It was his entire fault, and Pitch wasn't prepared to forgive him. Gritting his teeth, he struggled towards a door, collapsing into a chair. The memory of a little girl running about his legs in joy caused him to frown.

Who was she? This little girl who plagued his dream and caused his heart to clench with pain, who caused unbidden tears to run down his grey cheeks, and an unknown emotion to course through him. He remembered things that he didn't know, and that shook him to the core.

Who was she?

He tried to remember and his headache worsened, leaving the Nightmare King in a pitiful heap on the floor, clutching his head because it felt like it might split open. He crawled back to the chair and fell asleep as those damnable tears, tears of another man, stained the old chair with salt.


	4. If God Will Send His Angels

Tooth was watching the memories of a little girl. She'd always sent her letters, letters that had remained unanswered, and tears were running down the Guardian's cheeks.

The girl had a lovely smile, but she'd stopped smiling. She was seventeen years old now and was working in a little café as a waitress. Tooth flew swiftly on, trying not to watch as the girl was treated like a slave.

The girl stormed out into the alleyway. "This sucks."

"I know, honey. And believe me, I am so sorry." Tooth didn't touch the girl, knowing her hands would most likely go straight through.

The girl began to sing a little, and tears ran down Tooth's cheeks. This girl obviously didn't believe in anyone anymore, least of all the Guardians or herself.

_Nobody else here baby_

_No one here to blame_

_No one to point the finger_

_It's just you and me and the rain_

The heavens opened and Tooth flew swiftly away, knowing that she couldn't help the girl, that she hadn't when she could, that the rain wasn't much of a help either.

_Nobody made you do it_

_No one put words in your mouth_

_Nobody here taking orders_

_When love took a train heading south_

Nobody had told her not to answer the letters, it had been her choice. And yet the girl had still carried on writing. She'd told Tooth all the memories she thought important, and smiled, and then she'd stopped losing teeth. Perhaps Tooth just hadn't wanted to see the sadness behind the cheerful last letter.

_It's the blind leading the blond_

_It's the stuff; it's the stuff of country songs_

The girl was looking up at the skies with a half-smile on her face, and she thought of the little creature she's seen when she was seven. A Tooth fairy. But even when she'd written there was no reply, and she had no right to bother the tooth fairy now. She was seventeen for crying out loud. She had to help herself, not rely on other people.

_If God will send his angels_

_And if God will send a sign_

_Well if God will send his angels..._

_Where do we go?_

_Where do we go?_


	5. I'm tired of bad dreams

The large rabbit was curled up, shaking as his memories chased him like hounds, demanding that he let them catch him up. He remembered all of them, all of his family, as their phantoms screamed in pain and terror. He was reliving the pain and fear all over again.

He was asleep, tears flowing down his face as the noise of his memories ceased, leaving him alone in a dark place. The shadows deepened, leering towards him and he shrank back, feeling like a small and frightened kit instead of a Pooka warrior. They cornered him and he tried to summon up his courage but the shadows laughed and sneered. He hadn't protected his people, how could he fight them? He tried to stand, and found he couldn't, that he was literally frozen in place by ice. He looked into Pitch's eyes as the Nightmare King slung an arm around Jack's shoulders. Bunny shouted something about letting Jack go, but when he looked at Jack, there was a dull, papery look to the boy's eyes, and he simply crumbled as the ancient warrior watched in horror. Pitch grinned down at him, before following suit with a laugh.

A blonde head of hair appeared to his left, and small hands scraped at the glass before stopping. _No, please don't drag her into this! _He begged his merciless subconscious, but Sophie began to cry anyway. "You can't protect me! You can't protect anyone!" She looked up at him and her face was that of a china doll, with a crack splitting down her right cheek. He shattered the ice, leaping towards her to try and save her…

And fell into a pit of some sort that closed over his head. Sophie's wails resounded and he fought and fought the walls as they began to close on him. His usual powers refused to work and ice crystals glimmered mockingly in his fur. He tried to dig his way out but he was trapped, enclosed –

A hand landed on his shoulder and the harlequin eyes shot open with a gasp, panting with fear, paws in front to stop his attacker from coming closer. Startled blue eyes met his as Jack's worried face was presented in front of his.

"Man, are you okay? You were…" Jack stared in shock. "You were crying?"

"Just a bad dream," muttered the warrior, searching Jack's eyes for that dull look, and finding only shock and worry in the winter spirit's eyes. "I'll be fine."

He shivered a little and Jack chuckled nervously. "Better go and find Sandy. Sorry for breaking in here, I know you hate me coming here without permission, but I was worried about you. You do get winds down here and one of them told me that you were shaking in a corner so I just came to find you. Like I say, better go find Sandy, he'll give you a good dream."

Bunny stared at him as the younger Guardian babbled on, and nodded slowly. "I'll do that, thanks…"

Jack grinned and was engulfed by the older one's sudden hug. He fell silent for a while, before speaking up. "Did something happen? In your bad dream?"

"You won't disappear…"

Jack shook his head and waited for the rabbit to realise what he was doing. Bunny quickly let go.

"Uh, I'm still tired. You oughta go find Sandy."

Jack nodded and grinned at him before running off to find the Guardian of Dreams.


	6. The Shadows of The Forest

**Sorry that this is slightly short but hope that you like this. Please review!  
**

Jack shivered, hearing the unearthly and pure notes that ran through the trees that had been robbed by the late autumn of most of their leaves. The few left were crinkled and dead, resembling spiders in the way they clung to the branches of the ancient trees still. He could see the moving, threatening shadows and gripped his staff defensively and slightly shakily.

As a shepherd in his past, an instinct for danger had been formed in him early on in life, so even if Jack only saw shadows that same instinct was screaming hysterically in his mind. He waved his staff so that a light, powdery snow spiralled down into his surroundings and gradually thickened, while he shuddered in anticipation, waiting for whatever the shadows were to make their move, slightly reminding him of chess.

Then the shadows began to make their way forward, coming out of the darkness of the thick gathering of trees, snapping, growling and yelping, blood red mouths showing as they snarled at him, fear chilling his spine as he backed away.

Wolves.

Great dirty death causing _wolves! _He knew how many times they had taken the sheep from his village or how many times a child had gone missing to be found later in a condition where it could no longer be described as human, how many times men had gone out into the woods never to return, how many times his sister had clung to him while wolves howled on the lake. How many times he had been chased and bitten before as a new spirit, healing slowly while the blood called the pack back to him again and continued to back away, staff ready to defend himself, as he tried to keep an eye on the growing pack, mouth suddenly dry and blue eyes wide as saucers, while one of the wolves which was black as sin and apparently just as unforgiving, howled suddenly and led the others in an intimidating choir of terrible, beautiful and blood lusting song. He shot a burst of ice towards the pack, hearing a yelp of pain from its midst, Where was the wind? He needed to get away from here as quickly as possible…

No sooner had he thought as much than a cold breeze had sprung up. It lunged for him, grabbing him while the cheated wolves bayed for their wintery prey, growling and yelping while Jack finally broke down sobbing gratefully in mid-air, as the wolves raced towards a nearby train track howling with anger.


	7. Caged

Pitch tightened his grip on the branches as he watched Jack run around happily. This little brat was the one who had brought about his downfall, and he would pay dearly. Pitch sent sand spiralling towards Jack, who stopped his joyful skating and tried to freeze the sand, blue eyes searching for the Nightmare King.

As soon as Jack did freeze the sand, the resulting light made him close his eyes as it blinded him for a second. Hesitantly blinking, he looked around and saw a cage of spiked ice had formed around him, and he swore suddenly. Pitch had planned this. He'd known what Jack would do if threatened and exploited it, and just as he was angrily making up a scenario in which Pitch was trapped in a small room with a ravenous bear Pitch himself appeared, his shadow falling across the blue grey cage.

"Hello, Jack. It's been a while." The triumphant smirk that curled the Nightmare King's lips was extremely annoying.

"Okay. You got me. What exactly do you think you're going to be able to do to me now? I'm stronger than you, Pitch…" He trailed off as the other spirit's smile grew wider.

"I'm not going to do a thing, my hated winter spirit. You see, I know how much you hate being alone. Being forgotten. And I think the best thing to do now is leave you alone." Pitch walked away ever so slowly as Jack realized what the other meant.

"You… you'd abandon me here?" asked Jack, in a shaky voice full of loathing. Pitch smiled mockingly and nodded, tucking his elegant hands behind his back as he watched the young spirit trying to free himself from the cage, pale hands scrabbling against the ice.

"Oh, it would seem your element is against you. It does make me wonder about the usefulness of such sayings as 'in your element'." He grinned unpleasantly at Jack, who didn't stop trying to escape for a minute.

"But then, you being in your element is very useful to me at this moment in time." He turned around, and vanished, abandoning Jack.

The frost spirit started to have a panic attack in the cage, his breath uneven and hysterical. This wasn't good. He'd lose believers at this rate, something he couldn't afford, and after several more attacks he passed out, thin frame crumpled on the frozen lake he had been caged on.

…

_One week later_

Bunny gritted his teeth, eyes looking for the truant. He hadn't turned up to the monthly meeting and of _course _the Guardian of Hope had to be picked to go and find him. Tooth would have been better at this, she had the mini fairies to help her search.

He came upon the frozen lake, where a weird artist's structure caught his eye. A laughing couple walked right through the spiralling black and blue creation, and he realised what it must be.

"Oh no. Oh, Jack!" He raced as fast as he could towards the cage, shattering the ice with the boomerang, and scooping the fragile little figure up in his arms, tapping one paw on the frozen banks nearby and carrying the little spirit as he headed towards the Pole.

"Everything's going to be okay, mate!" he whispered frantically, and ran quickly, so quickly that he didn't hear the dry chuckle.

"I was getting a little bored of watching him, I guess." Pitch vanished just as he had done a week before.

**I don't know what to make of this. No flames please, but please review.**


	8. Caged Part Two

**Thanks to sugarart, Sleepery, child of Hermes – god of stealth and mizzietributeclato for reviewing, I have continued! If you want another chapter of this, please request it!**

Bunny rushed into the North Pole where Sandy was waiting for him. He looked down.

"Where's North? He needs to know what Pitch has done." He cradled the curled form in his arms and the Sandman didn't answer, racing over in relief and panic.

_You found him! _He looked up. _This is bad, though. He's not in a stable condition. What happened?_

Bunny's expression darkened further until it would even scare North. The Sandman took an involuntary step backwards as Bunny finally spoke, teeth gritted and green eyes furious.

"Pitch trapped Jack in a cage of his own ice and his black sand. That dingo left him there for dead. He left him to _die. _Poor little show pony couldn't get out." He seized Jack's hands, showing Sandy how cracked they were.

"He'd been tryin' though. There were scratch marks all over the inside of that thing. He probably passed out afterwards." The Sandman felt a cold shock ripple through him.

And they thought he was just skipping the meeting… The young boy's face was thinner than usual, salt track frozen on his pale cheeks which were obviously from tears. He glared. Pitch was to blame, Pitch had made Jack cry.

Scratch that, Pitch had damn near _killed _the young Guardian. He finally looked at Bunny, expressionless.

_North and Tooth are looking for Jack. Pitch is going to pay for this, I swear to you. _Bunny nodded in agreement.

"I know, mate. But we need to get Jack to a room or somethin'… he's exhausted by the looks o' things." He followed the Guardian of Dreams as Sandy led him to a room which had been painted ice blue by an enthusiastic (perhaps _too _enthusiastic) hand, where he gently put Jack down and left the winter spirit there, both of them opting to sit outside and wait for him to wake up. Bunny was the first to speak.

"I knew the dingo was upset but doing this is just…" He couldn't speak for a minute, then cleared his throat.

"It should have been me. It should have been one of us, not Jack. Not the little show pony, Sandy."

_I know. We should have known that Pitch would pull something like this, that he would try and get his revenge. At least the fact that we didn't think of it proves we're nothing like him._

Bunny gave a little smile. "I guess you're right. Maybe it would be better if we were."

_How can you say that? _ Sandy asked with his eyes wide. Bunny curled himself up like he was trying to hide from something.

"Because if we were, Jack wouldn't be lying in that bloody state in this room. He'd be freezing my Warren or muckin' about at the meetings."

Bunny curled up further, clearly blaming himself, while Jack slept in the other room.


	9. Solitude's Revenge

North was sat down, eggnog in hand. He didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't think it was something he'd be good at.

Jack had been discovered with frozen elves, which would have been better had he simply frozen the pesky creatures. However, he had been sticking them to the back of the yetis with superglue; cue a full scale panic in the workshop.

He'd yelled at Jack, telling him he was being a nuisance. The boy's eyes had gone all watery and then extremely upset and determined, stubbornly refusing to look at North. North had tried to look him in the eye but Jack had stormed upstairs to his room and locked the door.

It had occurred to North that Jack hated them caring for him so much when they had forgotten him for so long, and abandoned him to his own devices. He'd tried to work around that but all the realisation had done was to make the atmosphere more awkward than ever. Jack had then taken to pulling stunts like this one, and the blue eyes always held the same look when he was discovered.

_Go on then. Drive me out of your home; ban me from your hearth._

And how could he do that? The youngest Guardian had become like a son to him even if he didn't think of North as a father. He knew that he should apologise to the young boy, but he also knew Jack wouldn't believe it was sincere.

Jack had been through so much that they didn't know about, that they were learning about and being affected by. He knew that Jack didn't think much of his experiences of starvation, death, and being ignored, but just the thought of it made North's heart crack a little. He wanted to help and Jack wouldn't let him.

He sighed, thinking that it was probably best if he gave the apology a shot. Come to think of it, what exactly did Jack have to do besides playing tricks? He probably expected North to laugh, to think it funny as he had done before. The Russian man stood up from his chair, making his way up the stairs to Jack's ice blue room. Music blared and North sat and listened, catching one of the lyrics.

_You bleed just to know you're alive…_

He hesitated a few times. Jack was upset, obviously. He needed someone there, though; he didn't need to be alone anymore. He wanted someone to be there, but he just didn't know how to ask due to three hundred years of what might reasonably be called solitude.

He knocked on the door.

"Jack? Can we talk?" he said, waiting for a reply.


	10. Morning Hunt and Worry

Light streamed down into the park which Bunny was preoccupied in, glinting off of the painted shells of the eggs as they ran around like hyperactive toddlers. He chuckled lightly and throatily, trying to herd them towards their correct places while keeping an eye out for any early rising children.

His ears pricked up as they caught the sound on the wind of such children, and he hurried up in hiding the eggs. They sensed the urgency and were seemingly delighted to obey him, but were hysterical with excitement. He did _finally _manage to get them into position as the children got nearer, and hid to watch with a sense of expectancy. Would the children believe in him still after what Pitch had pulled? He really hoped so. He chuckled again at this last thought. How ironic, the Guardian of Hope _hoping _against all odds.

Scrambling somewhat elegantly into the bushes, he decided to watch the children find the hidden treasure in the surrounding undergrowth as a grown up man wearing face paint and a barely distinguishable grumpy expression guided them in to the area. The children were all wearing rabbit ears made from paper, and some were bright eyed as they scanned the area, rushing around the park to find the eggs.

The first was found within minutes, and a grin lit up the young girl's face as she held it up triumphantly. The man tipped his head to one side in confusion as Bunny tapped the ground gently to get to the next Easter egg hunt, grinning in a way that made his whiskers twitch.

_Nah mate, __**you **__didn't plant that, __**I **__did, _he thought, glad to feel the belief lifting his spirits higher than all the mountains you could ever hope to scale. They believed. They believed in him, he wasn't as weak as he had been, and they truly accepted him as a part of life. These kids _knew _he existed, they didn't care if they found the eggs the man had put in the park because they found the little beauties that Bunny himself had planted and they knew who had left them there.

They believed in him.


	11. Caged Part 3

**So I was asked to continue this, which I don't mind doing. However, if you want another chapter of a particular story **_**please **_**ask, or if you want me to write on a particular theme also ask.**

**14 reviews so far :) yaaaay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any lyrics I put in here.**

Jack awoke from a dark shadowy nightmare in which there was nothing and nobody nearby except for thick chains holding him away from something and howled, clawing at the chains which to his surprise turned out to be bed sheets. Frowning in confusion and shivering in fear, he was shocked to find large green eyes staring in panic into his. The familiar face of the Sandman caught his eye as he collapsed sobbing into Bunny's arms, and while Bunny assured him it was just a bad dream he lifted a tear –stained face in a silent plea. The Sandman nodded in understanding, waving an arm so that the richest of dreamsand settled down upon the young Guardian's head so that he fell asleep again.

They stared down at him, and Sandy turned to Bunny. _Pitch and North are having a little discussion, so there's no need to worry about __**that.**_

Bunny nodded, but kept his green eyes trained on Jack. "He's a kid. He shouldn't go through that, and you an' I know it."

…

North pinned Pitch with his swords to a wall.

"NEVER. TOUCH. JACK. AGAIN!" He reached out with one hand, catching Pitch's chin roughly so that the Nightmare King was forced to look into North's eyes as the Guardian of Wonder spoke, his fury like a fire that burned throughout a planet. The destructive force behind it was trembling to be let free, the rage daring him to taunt this former bandit.

Pitch bared his teeth. "Like I would touch that repulsive little brat with a bargepole… He wasn't worth keeping in that lovely safe home I created anyway." He curled his lips up with a grin just as North punched him in the stomach.

"_You caged him up like an animal!" _growled North, fury dancing in his wide blue eyes, as the Nightmare King raised his amber orbs up in a taunting manner.

"Oh, he wasn't worth the bother. Just like the rest of you," he coughed, before vanishing in a flare of shadows. North breathed out heavily. How dare that arrogant villain do this to Jack? Jack was like a son to him and this man had the audacity to treat him like he was nothing. Jack was not nothing! Jack was an elemental, a Guardian, and part of North's family.

….

Pitch had made a mistake in hurting Jack, and oh, if he didn't know it. He would never had run away so quickly otherwise. He'd have fought North until all his anger had gone… and Pitch's anger could last for all eternity if needs be.

That Frost brat had been taught a lesson though, and that made self-satisfaction leap up in his dark heart like a disobedient pet. He'd won that one and North knew it. That raw anger only proved his goal had been achieved. Jack was probably crying right now; he could feel his fear from here, feeding Pitch's power all the more. Today was a glorious day for him even if he had had to fight in broad daylight with a powerful man who could have easily snapped his neck and left him to rot – and in anger would probably have done so without so much as a glimmer of remorse.

…

North arrived back at the Pole to find Bunny and Sandy waiting for him with expectant looks adorning their faces. He refused to meet their eyes.

"He got away," he muttered in a soft, angry tone finally, before heading for his craft room to throw himself into his work. He couldn't face Jack having let Pitch escape.

**How do you like that? Let me know!**


	12. Thunderstorm 2

**Please review!**

The yetis always treated Jack like a nuisance when he was being a pest, but they were sincerely worried about him. He hadn't woken up while they had been performing first aid and so on, a rarity for the winter spirit.

He had been very badly burned by the lightning strike and his staff was glowing an odd shade of blue that had everyone worried. North had kept watch outside the hospital area of the Pole where an impromptu bed had been set up from jumpers and cushion animals. Most of the beds there were elf sized as that was basically who the hospital was for. Obviously, they would now need a separate bed for Jack – the skies were a dangerous place for such a lad as the youngest of the Guardians.

Occasionally Jack would make a frightened whimpering noise and flinch in his sleep, but he would never wake up even if the Pole was at its loudest. It had been three days since he had appeared through the snow globe's portal and collapsed, which was very worrying.

Just as North was about to drop off to sleep for the first time since Jack had arrived in that state, he heard Jack yawn, and all thought of slumber left him immediately. He was shocked and happily surprised to see the young Guardian sitting up, looking about himself in confusion. He didn't seem to know where he was, or perhaps did not yet remember.

"What happened? I was flying, and…" His eyes widened and he gave a yelp of fear as he remembered what had happened in the sky, scrambling away. North quickly grabbed a hold of him.

"You were caught in a thunderstorm, you're alright now. It's fine." Jack calmed down and North sat him back on the heap of cushion animals, making shushing noises until the boy was settled again.

"Buggy!" he called, and the yeti rushed in through the door. His large brown eyes flew open, and his hairy eyebrows shot upwards before he made his way speedily across the room. North smiled gently.

"Keep an eye on Jack. I'll go make him some soup and see if Bunny can come over."

Jack's old spirit rose to the occasion. "Yeah, I was hit by lightning, I so need the Kangaroo breathing down my neck and nagging at me." He raised an eyebrow at North's retreating back.

Buggy slung a heavy furry arm around Jack and smiled in a huge way, happy that Jack was conscious. It had been a long wait and although Jack was hurt, he was at least alive. Even if Jack squirmed in an embarrassed manner that showed he hadn't thought the yeti would hug him he was still doing so awake and for the most part well.

The other yetis would be very happy, surely?

Meanwhile, North was cooking, happily adding spices to the soup and ordering the yeti on duty in the kitchen to slice thick slabs of bread for their returned Jack, whistling something rather like a polka as he did so.

**So what do you think?**


	13. The Shadows Of The Forest 2

**Snow here! 20 reviews and counting! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! Here's hoping you like this (requested) second part to The Shadows Of The Forest!**

The black wolf was sleeping, as its belly rumbled. The food always ran away, frustrating the entire pack and usually leading to a fight in which one of his pack would be injured and thus lowering their chances of catching anything the next day.

They had lived like this for too long.

A dark shadow slid forward and the black wolf's eyes snapped open, ears alert. What was that? He growled to alert the others and they awoke extremely quickly. An arrow hit one of the slower wolves and it yelped as black thick sand whirled over it until it was as dark in colour as its former leader. He tried to growl at it and found himself pinned beneath the weight of the others who had been shot. He heard the yelping sound all around him as more wolves fell and he could only wait for it to happen to him. Finally, an agonizing pain shot into him and he coughed, whining before 'he' was blotted out of existence.

The new pack of Fearlings looked up, growling, a hundred amber eyes shining in the darkness of the cold, snowy forest. They were no longer hungry for meat. Dreams of the innocent called to them and they felt the tug of Pitch's power holding them back from racing towards the nearest.

For the shadow was Pitch, the Nightmare king with enough power now to hold sway over a pack of bloodthirsty wolves once they were turned, the spirit with a dark past, no mercy and a grudge against those who had caused his fall from power.

A grudge against the Guardians and one in particular. How lucky that the wolves already had his scent! And with their new power they could follow it through the skies and to the ends of the Earth.

…

A little boy who lived in a nearby town was quite suddenly aware that something was wrong. Some part of the night was missing, some vital ingredient to slumber which struck him as a bad thing. He pattered over to the window and stared out into the cluster of trees. Seeing something move, he gave a cry of surprise as he realised what it was.

"_The wolves! They aren't howling!" _ he shrieked, rushing to his parents' room. A terrible feeling in his child's heart told him that he would not be safe while these silent wolves were about.


	14. Caged 4

Jack awoke feeling dreadful. His throat was dry, his head whirled, and although he knew where he was, he didn't exactly feel good. Shifting about, he swung his legs so that they touched the ground and hauled himself upwards in a wobbly manner, cursing slightly under his breath. He cleared his throat.

"North? Buggy?" he called weakly, and the door slammed open.

"Jack!" called out another voice worriedly, and Bunnymund made his way into the room. Jack jumped slightly and warily watched his visitor for a few moments. Bunnymund dropped into a crouch, ready to intercept if Jack went hysteric and letting Jack adjust to his presence. Finally the boy relaxed, and Bunnymund slowly approached.

"What happened to me?" he heard Jack ask, looking at black marks on his arms and legs. Bunnymund sat down again.

"Pitch captured ya, Jackie. He made sure you froze some of that sand of his in such a way so it trapped ya. I went lookin' for ya, because we were worried, and found ya in a bloody cage of ice and sand. I'm guessin' that you fought it and it burned ya." He kept his eyes locked on Jack's, as the boy's expression of worry became one of horror.

"Pitch… did something like that?" said Jack finally, before looking at the older Guardian.

"And you saved me?" he asked softly, seemingly not able to believe the other one. Bunnymund nodded slowly, again not breaking eye contact. Jack broke away, still dwelling on something.

"Why would Pitch do that?" he asked, tears springing to his eyes even if they didn't fall. Bunnymund spat off to the side.

"Cos he's scum, Jackie. Scum who can hold a bloody grudge against someone who disrupts his plans… just like ya did. He planned his revenge and executed it well. Nearly bloody executed ya as well, Frostbite." He ruffled the boy's unruly mop of white hair and stood up.

"North's been worryin', by the by. He thinks he failed ya 'cos he let Pitch escape while he was beating the hell outta him. If I were ya, Frostbite, I'd go and talk to him." He nodded towards the door and offered an arm to Jack.

"Still weak, you'll be. He had ya there for a week." Jack grabbed his arm and used it to steady himself as he made his way towards where North might be.

Sure enough, there was North standing outside the door, very much surprised to see Jack.

"Bunny! He should be sleeping!" he said in a shocked manner. Bunny sighed.

"Mate, you and he should be talking. He has something he wants to say to ya." He took Jack's hand from his arm and laid it on North's. Jack looked at Bunny, nodding awkwardly and then walking slowly alongside North.

"Thanks for going after Pitch."

North whirled around to face him so quickly that Jack stumbled. "You aren't cross that I let him escape?" he asked, puzzlement crossing his face.

"Nah. I'm slightly bummed he did, but wow… going after him to avenge me? Pretty hard-core for an oldie." Jack grinned at him.

"I'm glad… that you think so." A frown replaced North's smile.

"And I am not an oldie. You yourself are over three hundred years old, Jack."

Jack chuckled. "Noted. No more old man references."

"There you go again! Look, you are as much an old man as me." They walked off, bickering lightly, hearts slightly brighter.

**So this is the next part of it. It's a nice little ending, anything else you want written for this has to be requested.**

**Hasta la, all! ~RitS/ Snow.**


	15. Hostage

**Requested by hisokauzumaki, thank you for the idea! If any of you do have a request leave it in a review or PM. Hope you like this!**

It was the monthly meeting and Jack was bored out of his mind. Nothing fun was happening, Tooth was buzzing around everyone's heads and they all kept referring to things he knew nothing about and then explaining in the most boring manner possible. He was wishing with all his heart for just one tiny bit of excitement before he dropped dead of his brain imploding.

As he thought that, black shadows whipped across the room. All the Guardians sprang to their feet in defence, with Jack panicking.

_Oh Man in the Moon and all the other guys out there, what the hell did I do now?_

Unfortunately, since he was panicking he wasn't paying proper attention and a shadow snatched him and dragged him into the clutches of the man standing in the corner of the room. Pitch Black chuckled in Jack's ear.

"Exciting enough for you, pest?" he asked in a low voice, as he pressed a sharp knife of glittering black sand against Jack's throat. The young Guardian gulped and focused on remaining extremely still so that it wouldn't be his fault if his throat were cut. Pitch laughed again and raised his voice.

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if you can get Jack back by attacking me. Sorry to disappoint, but if any of you takes as much as one step or uses a glimpse of power, the little Frost here will be bleeding all over this beautiful green rug, and I didn't see any stain remover in the kitchen."

North swore, and Sandy glared. Bunny looked like he might murder Pitch and Tooth quivered anxiously in mid-air.

Jack began to worry as Pitch wrapped an arm around his ribs. "This is a hostage situation, is it, old man?" he asked in a jokey manner.

Pitch pressed the knife a little more threateningly against his throat. "One more condition. You shut up, or I slit your lily white throat and shut you up myself." The American phrase sounded harsh in the British accent and Jack closed his mouth.

Tooth clasped her hands over her own mouth as she realised just how frightened Jack must be at this moment as his eyes glinted with fear. Bunnymund shifted his weight slowly. Pitch chuckled once more and Jack gulped slowly as Pitch tightened his grip around Jack's middle.

"Now let us start the negotiations…" he hissed.

**So who likes that?**


	16. Pitch is weird sometimes

The air crackled with the anger of the man who stood before Gabriella. She bowed her head, trying not to meet his eyes. It wasn't her fault, she reminded herself, but it didn't make it any easier upon her heart knowing that. Clearing her throat, she still looked downwards as she spoke.

"Thank you for considering me in this kind way. I regret I can't return your feelings, Mark." She kept her eyes on her boots, and slowly walked away, praying that he wouldn't follow her. He didn't, but the fear that he would remained, and caused a lump to rise in her throat. Her shoes started to cause a more audible sound on the cobbles and she started to run as the fear grew beyond reason and a man's shadow fell to her right. She glanced behind her but there was no one there.

"_Gabriellaaa…" _called a whispering voice. It wasn't one she knew, but she jumped, and started to run faster. What was going on? Who was there?

A sob caught in her chest and her eyes prickled, but she kept on, until she reached her house. She was fumbling with the keys as her hands shook; slamming the door shut behind her, eyes darting to the gloomy corners of the room, which seemed to whisper her name. As the noise got louder, she ran upstairs.

The shadows moved and twisted with their hostility clear as they seemed to solidify. She curled up against the wall, weeping freely as someone stepped out of the shadows. Squeezing her eyes shut, she refused to look as they took a hold of her wrist.

"Oh, dear, did I frighten you?" a sneering voice asked her with mock concern. She turned her head away from the sound, but eventually opened her eyes to see a man with golden eyes smirking down at her. He…

…Was the stuff of nightmares. Those same eyes that she had seen in dark alleyways and childhood fever dreams where the monster catches you for a change. The shadow that leaves you insecure for days after you glimpse it waiting nearby.

He reached out and she screeched in fear.

"I see I did. Well, you hurt his ego, but not his heart, you know?"

She blinked. "Who?" she squeaked out, trying to wriggle free from his grip, and the monster laughed.

"Mark. It was brave of you to stand up to him, but I can't stand bravery, courage and sappy things like that, so I decided you needed a good dose of fear to balance that out, my dear."

She succeeded in wrenching her wrist from him and shivered. What kind of a monster thought like that?

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed at him, but he just grinned at her.

"The King of Nightmares… Pitch Black. And you need to watch your language in front of old royalty like me, my dearest."

She hated how he used terms like that, so full of love normally, and filled them with contempt and hate obviously directed at her. Old terms her _parents _had used, and he was ruining and poisoning them, and her memories.

**So I wanted to write something like this. I hope it's not too silly for you, but I don't think I'll do another chapter. By the way, Gabriella was raised to believe in phantoms, so that's why she can see Pitch.**

**Okay, thoughts? Reviews?**


	17. Allergies

Jack sniffled a little as he flew around the wide open field that he was meant to be meeting Jamie in. He'd been feeling horrible and stuffy for a few days now, but this damn flowery field was out to get him.

Yes, Jack Frost had somehow developed an allergy to flowers and it was doing his head in. He'd been fine last summer but ever since he'd visited the Kangaroo's freaking _jungle, _he'd been sniffing and sniffing. He sneezed, lost concentration and fell to the ground with a soft thump as the flowers cushioned him and released a huge amount of nasty pollen.

He sneezed again and was aware of Jamie standing over him with a concerned expression, heard his name called as he passed out.

…

"Look, North, how was I to know that visiting my place would aggravate his allergies? For cryin' out loud, I didn't even know he had any."

The large rabbit was splitting his time between arguing with North and glancing down worriedly at Jack. Jamie had sent them a letter by a Mini Fairy (Pippa had lost a tooth yesterday, thankfully)and they'd rushed over, dragging him back to the Pole as soon as they could while Jamie repeatedly asked them whether Jack would be okay.

Well, he'd woken up for just long enough to pin the blame on Bunny. That was for sure.

Sighing, the rabbit left Jack's room in a horrible temper.

…

Jack woke up with his head buzzing and two blue eyes staring at him in worry. He tried to move and felt his head whirl slightly just before he started to cough. He growled in frustration, and North jumped in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

Jack sighed and flumped back down. "Yeah, just annoyed…" Very annoyed indeed. Stupid allergies.

**How is this? I'm sorry if it's not that good…**


	18. Hostage part 2

**Hostage Part 2 is here, I hope you like this and remember reviews are gold dust for Jack's ransom…**

Pitch was smiling at the Guardians over Jack's head, but it was silent enough for everyone to hear Jack hyperventilating.

The silence was broken by Tooth.

"What do you want, Pitch?" she hissed, eyes trained on the enemy as her fists clenched and unclenched.

"Oh, a few answers to a question, that's all…" Pitch met her gaze while looking amused by her anger. Tooth quivered, but he held a finger up.

"Remember, one step…" He looked down at Jack with a sickly grin. North looked at Bunny who was shifting from one foot to the other with a murderous expression.

"Ask then," he said, finally, while Tooth glanced back to him in worry. Sandy held up his hands to her and she started to relax – well, as much as she could with Jack's life hanging in the balance.

Pitch drew another knife, seemingly from thin air, and twirled it around.

"What exactly would you do if it was a child in the same situation as this? Would you rescue them?"

The Guardians felt the silence that followed that question fall on them like a weighted net, trapping them beneath itself. What could they do?

They couldn't rescue the child, of course. A child would see them, but adults wouldn't because they didn't believe in the legends they told their children nightly. Jack looked at them with so much belief in his eyes even now that it was painful.

If they couldn't rescue a child, how could they rescue Jack? He trusted them so much and yet they were letting him down in the worst way possible – by telling him although they were the Guardians of Childhood they could never truly save a hostage child, like they couldn't save him at the moment. Each of their hearts hurt so much with that realisation, and Tooth felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Pitch chuckled. "That's all I needed to know…" He deliberately paused, smirking like he had won a prize, before continuing, "_…Guardians."_

He pushed Jack towards them, and he gasped in relief, as Pitch grinned before disappearing. Jack flung his arms around them.

"You saved me, you did!" He tried to comfort them, but knew it was no use. Pitch had indeed won, this time.


	19. Absent Friends

Tooth sighed as she saw Jamie and his friends playing at some sort of magical adventure, Jamie being a pirate captain. She could remember when they were just tiny children starting school for the first time, and here they were almost at the brink of becoming teenagers.

This would become a sweet memory for all of them in time, but facing the fact that they were growing up? That was something Tooth was not yet prepared to do. Childhood still clung to their features, and their eyes shone with genuine happiness that was untainted by any doubt or sadness as of yet.

Monty shouted something and Jamie shouted back, their voices not yet deep and even squeaking as they battled. Apparently Monty was Peter Pan and Jamie was Captain Hook… although Sophie had insisted on being Tinker Belle, running around and shouting "Clap, clap!"

Cupcake was clapping whenever Sophie shouted, making the little girl giggle with delight while Pippa was being Wendy and saying everyone should fight for England. It was an endearing thing to watch, and eventually the Lost Boys triumphed over Captain Jamie Hook.

Monty sighed a little. "Jack would have made a better Peter Pan. He can fly, can't he?" He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at the others. The former Captain looked at him with a grin.

"You were a very good Peter Pan, Monty!" he assured him, but Monty still looked wistful. They did miss Jack when he was off causing havoc in the rest of the world.

Tooth was already flying back to her palace, giving details of teeth to the small fairies and thinking to herself about what the children had said. Obviously they missed Jack while he was away, but her powers wouldn't be any use, as memories of him would only make them miss him more. She thought for a minute.

"Baby Tooth?" she called, and the little fairy whirred over to her 'mother' ready and waiting.

"Go find Jack and tell him to stop by Burgess. They miss him there."


	20. The Shadows of the Forest 3

**30 reviews so far… Please review as it gives me a reason to keep writing, and I like hearing from you, honestly I do.**

North looked over the globe. Every light a child who believed, every country sparkling with light as children settled down to tales of the champions of every child. It lifted his heart every time he saw it, but now a light was flickering and it was almost possible to feel the child's fear. He frowned, just as the light turned black with complete fear.

This was an emergency. He slammed on the Northern Lights, and Jack raced into the room.

"What's wrong? North? What's wrong?" His panicked blue eyes took in the black light and he swore under his breath. Pitch, again, trying something, scaring a child senseless. The light was moving about, and it was obvious that this kid was majorly frightened. He couldn't feel the belief, as the child didn't believe in him, but he could tell from North's expression that North could.

...

Pitch absently put his hand on the head of what had been the alpha female, keeping her from attacking the sobbing and frightened child who was his bait for the Guardians. It was the same child who had screamed when the wolves had fallen silent – they had snatched him as he was on his sleigh. His parents had become hysterical, and their fear as well as the child's was increasing his strength dramatically. The she-wolf under his pianist's fingers growled in a low tone as if to protest, but let the child be. No matter, for the small boy already believed steadily in fear and the wolves, and was too terrified to speak.

It was exhilarating, feeling the power coursing through his veins, and knowing that the downfall of the Guardians might be very soon. Knowing that maybe they would be here in an instant and possibly not knowing about the wolves he had enlisted to fight in his cause as loyal soldiers. He doubted that Jack had the sense to connect the child with the wolves, or that he had told North much about his being attacked by them. Pitch had had nothing to do with that incident, but it had given him pleasure to watch as well as the idea of transforming the creatures into his fearlings.

**So what do you think? Good? Wolves wolfy enough?**


	21. Dolphins

Swirls of golden sand fell like pure light through the glass windows of the town that sat drowsily among the hills of England – Yorkshire, to be precise- and a cloud made of the same substance hovered over a particularly high roof. The Sandman cast a gentle eye over his temporary kingdom that would melt away from his protection when the Sun turned its gaze over the rolling moors, but tonight the Moon was the silent watcher and the Sandman was the one who managed the different fantasies of the children and their parents, the former being mostly interested in journeying with terrifying dragons, unscrupulous pirates, wise elves and always a sense of music being played even if no ear was able to hear it. The landscapes of their dreams would be scorching desert sands, dark and looming jungles and rolling seas which tiny boats seemed able to survive upon despite the harsh weather. The adults, by drastic comparison, would dream of childhood times, pleasant train journeys, and of falling asleep in fields of flowers that simply did not exist in reality.

But the Sandman was always happy to cater to their whims, and the air swirled with different dreams, trees sprouting from the cobbles and those flowers clustering around them. Winged beasts flew over the houses with figures like children perched ever so precariously on their backs but miraculously never falling.

One child, however, was not asleep at all, but crying with loneliness and begging the watching Moon to speak to him once more… a request that had not changed or been granted over the last three hundred years. Jack was sobbing, and the Sandman's heart went out to the boy. It was always the same when he was in the area – but he would always pretend not to see the tear tracks, as the boy had his pride as any other child might. Instead, he sent some sand past the boy, watching as Jack laughed suddenly, running his fingers through the golden grains. Momentarily, dolphins appeared in the air, glowing against the soft indigo background of the night sky, along with the stars scattered like diamonds across that same sky.


	22. The New Kid (AU)

AU

Jack Frost was invisible, or at least that was what it felt like. His brother was the most popular guy in school, always laughing and joking with his friends - who were of course equally popular. Nick Frost, known as North, was tall, dark haired and easy to get along with. Maria Fae Thiana, a beautiful and petite girl who braided feathers in her hair was hyperactive and an aspiring dentist, meaning everyone called her Tooth and adored her. Aster Bunnymund was nearly as tall as North with a thick Australian accent and a glare that sometimes worked in his favour when the girls convinced themselves he was brooding. And then there was Sanderson Mansnoozie, who was perpetually falling asleep.

Sandy was a vague friend of Jack's, but the others were too happy. Even his brother's jollity made the difference between their social lives palpable and that was something Jack couldn't bring himself to stand. He knew that Bunnymund did actually hate him because of a failed science experiment in Room 68 that was now known as the blizzard of 68. The stupid boy wasn't eager to forgive and forget.

But the time of Jack's invisibility was drawing to an inevitable close. The arrival of the new kid would put paid to his reasonably peaceful existence.

...

A boy with a smirk permanently etched on his face looked up at the school with a slight sneer.

"Welcome to all new students, huh. This is going to be amusing, at least." He walked through the doors with a horrible grin scarring across his face. He was only ugly when he sneered, his thin eyebrows leaping up to hide beneath his spiked fringe of dark hair.

...

Jack doodled another snowflake onto the edge of his returned homework, when the door opened. A confident boy sauntered through the door. The teacher motioned him to sit down, and the boy started to scan the room with interested eyes. Jack in turn surveyed him, and noticed the startling yellow of the boy's eyes with a slight fascination. Pale skin surrounded these orbs like a lake of paper, smoothed over his cheekbones and chin so that they jutted like icebergs from his mane of spiky black hair. He jumped as those eyes locked onto his fiercely, glaring before starting to assess him. Jack felt cold shock travel down his back and found himself only able to stare as the teacher carried on with the lesson and the odd boy sat down next to him, smiling in a way that made his eyes glimmer.

Jack had never been looked in the eyes at school. It was faintly disturbing, but he wasn't exactly scared. The boy grinned again, showing sharp teeth.

"I'm Kozmotis. Kozmotis Pitchiner." He waited five minutes, during which Jack was silent. A frown crossed his face, and he tugged at the other boy's sleeve.

"Hey, what's your name, then?"

Jack lowered his head. "Jack Frost..."

Kozmotis laughed in disbelief, and Jack's ears went very red. Kozmotis then glanced down at the homework.

"And you like snow." The way it was phrased as a statement surprised Jack. He turned and nodded slowly, before huddling back into his seat. The teacher cleared her throat and started writing on the blackboard.

Kozmotis watched as she wrote down an assignment with a shriek of protest from the chalk. His eyes narrowed in amusement mixed with a little annoyance.

...

Tooth shivered, and turned around to North with a worried look. "Hey, is that your brother?"

The tall boy turned to look over at another table in the cafeteria and his blue eyes widened with worry, seeing Jack and his companion comparing music. He couldn't bring himself to like the other boy who sat next to his brother with a smirk...

Almost as if he'd won a prize.


	23. The New Kid 2

Listening to Jack's selection of music, Kozmotis grinned. It had been easier than he had anticipated to get Jack to talk to him. He had just hit upon the topic of music and watched as Jack's eyes lit up happily, talking about guitars and vocals, and actually responding properly. The hair on the back of his neck prickled suddenly and he saw a group of four surveying him, and he tapped Jack's shoulder.

"Who are they?"

Jack glanced up momentarily. "Oh, just my brother and his friends..." He didn't call to them, but focused on his music player with a sudden ferocious intent. Kozmotis mentally filed this as useful information as he stared back at the group. If he had to guess he would say the dark haired boy with the wide blue eyes was Jack's brother, for out of the four he looked the most worried. The others were less interesting but interesting nevertheless; the tall Australian boy with paint smeared over one eyebrow, the tiny girl with fierce eyes and feathers in her hair, and -

He started, as he realised he knew the sleepy blond with the lost look in his eyes. What the hell was Sandy doing here? His former friend was looking at him with an almost happy expression, annoying the boy who glared back. They had been friends, but now only blood linked the cousins. However, Sandy seemed to think they still were - that was the only explanation for the kind look on his face. Switching his gaze back to Jack's brother, he saw that even though his brother ignored him, the tall boy still gazed at Jack. Rather, it was because Jack was ignoring him so obviously that the older boy's worry was growing. Kozmotis slung an arm around Jack's shoulders and leaned so that he was stuck closely to him and could see what Jack was choosing.

"Wonderstuff? Pretty old style, Frost."

Jack turned to him, with a slight redness about his cheeks. "I like it, Pitchiner."

Kozmotis felt the laugh inside his throat. So he could stand up for himself as well as be invisible? Very intriguing indeed. He let go of Jack, and the laugh virtually bubbled from his mouth like a cough, a little raspy and natural, unthought-of. Jack's eyes widened in surprise and he started to laugh as well, smiling at the other boy properly.

...

Sandy tried to catch his cousin's attention, hoping that he was over what had happened, but the pointed way Kozmotis was ignoring him was as blatant as the way Jack was ignoring North. It was a little hurtful, and he felt the corners of his mouth drop slightly.

"Look, North, Jackie'll be alright. He can take care of himself," Bunnymund pointed out with scant conviction in his voice. They were all worried by the look of the boy sat next to Jack, Sandy in particular because he knew what Kozmotis could be like. Be as it may that Jack could take care of himself, he trusted Kozmotis enough at the moment to not suspect him of wrongdoing or deliberate hurt. North had been shaken by the calm way that Kozmotis had surveyed him and then hugged Jack, glancing up to see North's reaction with a smirk. His teeth and chin were too sharp, and it was odd to see him next to the elven looking Jack. At the best of times, Jack looked like a changeling, but together they seemed otherworldly creatures.

Tooth fluttered her hands near her waist, trying not to panic. Who was the boy clinging to Jack? Sandy was acting like he knew him, and that was very worrying.

Turning to him, she started to sign to him. It was a code between the two of them as the others couldn't really understand signing at the quick pace the two used.

'You know him?'

Sandy nodded. 'He's my cousin,' he signed back. Tooth was speechless for a minute. Why hadn't Sandy told them that this boy was his cousin? It dawned upon her that there might be a reason for him not telling them, and she glanced back to the two boys with a lump of worry forming in the middle of her throat.


	24. The Guardian Of Memory

A memory surfaced unwanted in North's brain, making him regret asking Tooth to refresh the memories he had forgotten. Once more he watched the wood spirit entrance his brothers in arms with her beauty, watched them lean towards her with near desperate fingers, watched her give them gold coins and look down with an unfeeling smile. He drew back yet again as her beauty set off a wrong chord within himself and leapt forward again as suddenly every man who had braved the journey with him froze as if the spirit was the Snow Queen herself, some choking a cry of fear as their skin suddenly held a grey tinge and stiffened upon their bones, which thickened. Stone statues stood and crouched, gold coins spilling from their unmoving fingers with a soft clatter.

He blinked in shock, and raised a hand that was less youthful than the one he held sway over in his fantasy, slowly bringing himself back to the reality.

...

Tooth finished, hating to remind North of his losses, but hoping he would remember the good times alongside the bad memory. After that, he had met the residents of Santoff Clausen, had met Katherine, Nightlight and Tsar Lunar. It had started him on the hard road that had a shining cobble at the end, the road that led him to becoming a Guardian.

Every year, he would ask her for a memory of the past. Some would be happy, while others would be nerve wracking. Once it had been the memory of shooting himself in the leg while fighting a baron's guard, and he couldn't walk for three days due to shock. But all were his, forgotten or not; she couldn't allow them to be suppressed.


	25. Exhaustion

This was one of the worst winters yet, with blisteringly cold winds that tore at your face and freezing snow that refused to melt. Jack himself felt it was harsh, but every time he fell asleep a snowstorm started up automatically. He had no idea what he should do, and had tried to stay awake for a few days now, hiding away from the dream sand spread over the town by curling up inside tree trunks that the winter had hollowed out, thinking over things.

Who knew how long this would last? He knew that he might fall asleep any time soon, for his limbs ached, his eyelids were sore, and he couldn't let go of his crook. It felt like his hands had frozen to it, and there was nothing he could do about that aside from keep himself awake. Tears of exhaustion had frozen to his face and he was too tired to brush them away. He didn't have the power any longer to fly, as a certain amount of strength was required and Jack had none left. It was the price for being alone, was this situation; if he had been part of a group then surely they could have helped. It had been one hundred and three years since he was roused from death's gentle sleep, and no one could help him. He had seen a few spirits around and about, but like him they were alone. The recent one had been a demon who guarded this town's graveyard after dark, but he wasn't much of a conversationalist, unless he told you about the lives of those he guarded. Jack therefore steered clear of him.

The moon shone down near his hide out, and he could feel himself blinking sleepily. Pinching himself hard enough that there would be a bruise in the morning, he made sure to keep awake. If he could just last a few more days, the snow would melt and he could fall asleep. A light scattering of snow then wouldn't matter, and he could fly off, finally. The wind howled, and he missed flying very much, aching to be free in the sky.

His eyes closed as his mind wandered, and a light flurry blew along the night sky, the snowflakes thickening as the night wore on.


	26. The New Kid 3

**48 reviews so far, thank you all so much! I've decided that there will be a small competition: 60****th**** review gets a dedicated chapter that they can choose the theme of!**

**Of course, it does sound a bit silly, but there we go!**

North ran up to Jack at the end of school.

"Jack, do you want to walk home with me?" he asked, but Jack shook his head, pushing North away slightly with his left hand.

"I'm going to a friend's house, I'll be back later," he muttered, refusing to look his brother in the eye. North thought he might know who that friend was, but Jack was already walking away, not looking back. It stabbed at North's heart.

Jack was always so cold to him when he was in a mood like this. His little brother who he had always protected now acted like he couldn't care less about him. His friends never really talked about Jack if they could help it, as he was just the little brother of a friend to them. But Kozmotis was bad news; he was trouble on two legs with a smirk that promised to break all hearts. If he had a kind smile, perhaps North could have brought himself to trust the younger boy, but that smile was anything but kind.

He turned to see Tooth and Sandy deep in conversation via sign language while Bunny was walking towards him.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked the Australian teen, while Sandy looked up sharply as he caught sight of a _very _familiar figure stepping out of the shadows and flinging an arm around Jack's shoulders.

North turned to see what Sandy was looking at before his features darkened, causing Bunny to look over North's shoulder to see what could cause the positive teen's reaction. He too began to stare at the pair as they walked away, presumably towards the Pitchiner house.

…

Jack turned to Kozmotis. "It must be hard to deal with being at a new school…most people here already knew each other from before. I don't think I could deal with that." Kozmotis almost laughed. He just acted the same as he always did, being unsociable and having one friend exclusively, and let the school adjust around him, rather than having to change things himself. It wasn't exactly difficult.

However, if your older brother was popular, it must be hard to make friends without being linked to him and expected to act the same as your sibling. Being invisible was probably a better bet than people being friends with you because of who your brother was.

"I guess…" Kozmotis looked at Jack, smiling a little. "What was it like for you?"

Jack looked at his feet. "I guess it was just… I didn't like the way people compared me to Nick. Only, they all called him North, and then our parents doing the same to please him. I wanted to call him what I always called him, actually."

Kozmotis whistled. "Sounds rough." He was rather pleased with himself for having figured it out correctly. Well, it was true that Jack made it rather easy, but he was glad that his plans would not need changing.

He remembered Jack, and turned back to him. "So I have a load of movies at my place, do you want to watch one? I have a lot of horror stuff…"

Jack shook his head quickly. "I'm not a fan of all that, really…" Kozmotis grinned a little. So he didn't like that? He probably hadn't seen many. Personally Kozmotis adored horror movies, but he could put off his own taste for this once.

"I have some animated movies… like Princess Mononoke…"

Jack blinked. "Never seen it." Perhaps it wasn't too bad… It didn't sound as if it could have anything to do with injury. He had never been able to stomach gore and the fear filled movies. His brother had tried to watch them, but he had not been able to either.

Kozmotis grinned. "You are in for a treat then, huh?" He dragged Jack so that the other boy had to run, heading towards the house where the movie could be found.


End file.
